


Devastation Crisis

by Aradellia



Series: The Dragon's Timeline [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Possession, Violence, also weird genocidal dragon flirting using their possessed bodies whoops, now featuring several asshole dragons!, spoilers for warriors if you haven't played through it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Faced with the horrifying truth that Darios has fallen under the Chaos Dragon's control, they attempt once more to try and bring him back. As they corner the prince once more, and attempt to bring him back, others fall to the will of terrifying dragons. The Chaos Dragon would stop at nothing to have his world and humanity destroyed, though his new allies seem less then likely to help him in any positive way.





	Devastation Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Another request/impulsive write because holy shit these rarepairs are nice and also why not have more possession? Plus warriors honestly missed a great chance to have more possession if they're gonna have it involved in warriors! Like come on IntSys, you missed such a good chance to give us more possession!

Darios stood proudly before them, even as the forts around them fell to their army, as his people were chopped down and captured. He seemed barely fazed by them coming for him, laughing as he launched attacks that didn't hit their marks, using his powers to push them back and keep them there if only for a moment. Arrows of wind and steel buzzed through the air charged by dark spells, blades cut through muscle and bone as if made of paper. Darios didn't seem to mind it at all as their party flooded his throne room, eyes set on the Shield of Flames that wait for them just beyond Darios.

The prince eyes them in amusement, keeping his sword drawn, almost lazily sauntering around. He had stalled for quite some time to prepare for the main event, and now it was finally upon him. The drumming in his head quieted, a signal for all he needed to do. The sounds of his 'friends' begging him to return, pleading to fight back, did nothing to him. Darios was long gone, the boy prince that those siblings knew. All that remained was the darkness and power of Velezark, and the husk of Darios. 

"Your words fall on uninterested ears." he said plainly, grinning at them, "There's nothing here to bring back. You've all but failed now, and what an amusing sight it is to see. Crestfallen, devastated by this loss of yours. You just won't accept that what you knew was lies, that this peace you lived was nothing but wrong."

Darios' eyes turned then to a surprising pair in the small group. Takumi, and Marth. Heroes of two vastly different realms. He hadn't imagined such a thing could happen, and Velezark was equally amused and impressed. Marth was posturing himself alongside Takumi, almost ready to jump in front of him if an attack came for him. What an amusing sight, and what a delicious one! It would be perfect now. The other he looked at was Robin, and his ever precious prince Chrom at his side. They had been inseparable, never away from eachother's side. It was honestly a tad disgusting.

A low chuckle left his lips, and he watched in glee at the shudders that flowed through Takumi and Robin.

It was time at last.

Shadows clung to the walls of the throne room, crawling down like bugs through the light dimly lit around the room. Lianna noticed it first, launching an attack at the clustered shadows before they disappeared. Lucina strikes at one that launched off from the walls, slicing it in two and destroying it. Azura washed one of the walls crowded with shadows, slashing them as they fall into puddles at her feet. Darios dodges a slash from Rowan as he tries, oh so desperately, to break 'Darios' free. He pushes Rowan away, and launches an attack, Chrom coming to Rowan's defense.

Takumi was struggling to act against the shadows, still firing arrows but coming back from a shot out of breath. He was more on the defense then the offense, bringing a more wicked smile to Darios' face. Robin was struggling all the same, Chrom keeping close to him now that Rowan was safe. There was a strain in Robin's neck, he could practically here the thoughts running through his head.

"The Outrealms are very useful, aren't they?" Darios teased, stepping back from the fight, his voice fading into the screams of fiends running in and the shadows coming for them, "My monsters may come forth whenever I can summon them."

"Bastard...!" Takumi shouted at him, aiming his drawn arrow at him. Darios chuckled and reached out to the archer.

"They are also useful for other things as well. For example, if I could bring out your world's worst enemies in my campaign to take over mine..."

Takumi froze, the enemies going for him dodging away and aiming at the others. Slowly, the archer seemed to react to what was happening to him, and Darios almost missed the beautiful moment as Takumi's expression warped from confusion to absolute terror. He cackled happily as from both ends of the room, his victims let out terrified shrieks of fear. The armies stood still as Takumi and Robin were wrapped in purple mist, kicking any who tried to interfere. As it parts, leaving them standing catatonic, the room goes stagnant. All that's left is Darios' crazed laughter before Lucina runs for Robin, and after a moment Azura runs for Takumi.

"ROBIN!"

"TAKUMI!"

They run pointlessly for their intended targets. Takumi turns frighteningly quick to Azura as eyes of amber turn to eyes of blood red, an unearthly scream leaving the archer's lips as purple magic collects at his swung hand. Grinning maniacally, he slaps Azura out of the way, sending her flying across the room. Robin looks up innocently at Lucina as she runs, purple tears falling down his cheeks to form shapes in its paths. Eyes open from the shapes formed, and a grin curls his lips, lifting a hand to flick Lucina away, getting her to scream out once again the true enemy now taking control.

"GRIMA!!!"

His grin grows at the sound of his name on Lucina's lips. Oh how long he had desired to see that look on the young princess' face.

_"It has been a long time... but you have failed once again."_

Grima taunted Lucina without remorse, laughing as he effortlessly blasted her away. In the process, the blowback rippled up through Robin's arm, tearing a cut through to the bone. His sleeve ripped away and allowed the wound to fester in the air. The possessed Robin didn't even flinch at such a wound, looking more annoyed that such force resulted in such wounds. Takumi turned from Azura as she collected herself, his siblings asking what was happening with Takumi. Without an answer, Ryoma charged forward with Raijinto crackling in lightning, swinging at him believing his brother now to be a puppet of the Chaos Dragon. Azura couldn't cry out to have him stop before Takumi charged forward to meet the hit, grabbing the blade and letting the lighting burn marks into Takumi's skin, the smell of burning flesh immediate.

"What?!"

Takumi chuckled, hiding his expression for a moment before lifting his head. His grip on the blade tightened, Takumi's hands beginning to bleed and burn worse. 

_"These weapons did not work on me before, and they will not now. Humans like you... always the same, and deserving of the same punishment."_

His grip tightened harder, a soft cracking sound heard. Ryoma, snapped out of his disbelief, roared as he pulled the blade from Takumi's grip and slashed at him, only hitting the air where Takumi had been seconds ago. Moved just behind him, Takumi didn't hesitate to kick Ryoma back over to the others, reveling as Ryoma skidded against the ground, and the Raijinto went flying after him.

 _"How pathetic."_ Takumi drawled.

Azura glared 'Takumi' down, wanting to shout out the name on her tongue, but Darios beat her to it as he sauntered up to Takumi.

"Anankos... it's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Don't touch me." 

Takumi growled as he stepped away from Darios, looking disgusted that the possessed prince attempted to touch him. Obviously, Anankos wasn't pleased or amused by Velezark thinking they were all buddy-buddy. Grima chuckled from behind them, approaching them as Chrom and the others tried to console Lucina. The monsters had returned, taking everyone's attention back as the possessed princes gathered around one another.

"To be called out like this... at least I will get my chance here and now to destroy Naga's blessed bloodline." Grima said aloud, looking with growing interest at Anankos, "And to think there was another that would be called... how interesting."

It was Anankos' turn to seemingly admire the possessed body Grima settled into, rounding it with interest as the purple aura surrounding Anankos' body flowed over him in waves. He reached out and grabbed the torn open arm of Grima's body, healing the wound without a second's thought, licking up some of the spilling blood as it healed away.

"Take better care of that body... but I must agree with in the intrigue, Grima."

Darios looked between the other two, annoyed that the summoned dragons were... fucking around in their new bodies, flirting even! This wasn't the plan, nor was it anything Velezark had planned on letting happen. He glanced at the throne room around them, and the toiling army. They were slowly being brought down into exhaustion, though the cracking over the ceiling of the room brought a cry of retreat even though none wished to leave their possessed loved ones behind. 

"Takumi!!"

The archer turned suddenly at the voice breaking the chaos, Anankos snarling as Takumi nearly slipped out of his fingers with the shout from Marth. The blue lord struggled against Caeda and Lissa as he pleaded to try and get Takumi back. Even Azura was fighting to get Marth to run for now. Takumi gave a shuddering breath, grabbing his chest as pain surged through his entire being.

"TAKUMI! PLEASE!"

"Now is the time for our own retreat." Darios ordered, looking coldly at Grima before leveling his gaze to Takumi and Anankos. "Now."

Marth was slowly dragged out of the room, shouting for Takumi before painfully swallowing his heart and leaving with the others as the fort around them gave way slowly. Takumi fell to his knees as Anankos sought a stronger hold on the archer. Bones and muscles horrifyingly squirmed and moved under the skin of his shoulders, bones snapping momentarily. Grima watched him for a moment before hissing as his wings unfolded behind him, glancing at Darios before the prince disappeared through a summoned Outrealm portal. For a moment, Grima worried that Anankos had lost the archer prince, until ripped wings burst out from the knelt prince's back in an ugly display of ripping skin and splattering blood. Slowly, Takumi stood, eyes now a firmer red, tears cascading down his face until Anankos wiped them away. The wings disappeared into thin air, leaving the exit wounds form the wings, bleeding through the boy's shirt even as it healed.

"Don't ruin that body so soon, Anankos." Grima's voice was teasing as Anankos stood with a shaky gasp. 

"It has been a while since I was in this body." Anankos admits, groaning as he stretches out, looking to Grima with a teasing smile, "You know what this means though, Grima."

The amused look on Grima's face disappeared, looking to the crumbling castle castle around them.

"I know. We'll sort it out later. Let's get out here."

* * *

"You're letting them go?!"

The news had been bewildering and honestly disgusting to Velezark, snarling at the two dragons as they rest on the ground of their current base, Anankos idly letting his eyes split out of Takumi's skin to survery the surrounding area. While quite odd seeing four more eyes on a human body, two more on his face in odd positions and one on each shoulder, it would aid them in ensuring they were hidden for now. It would give their enemy more time to prepare but he could only imagine the pain of losing not just Darios but Robin and Takumi as well. It was amusing to think of all the pain it caused. It would also give Velezark more time to summon his minions, split this world into pieces, and find a way to truly destroy them all.

However, learning that Grima and Anankos would allow their human toys free was infuriating.

"And what if they escape?"

Grima scoffs. "You must realize that we are embedded in them, we're practically now parts of their soul. We will always be here, but we will allow them to breathe."

"They already know now that they can't escape." Anankos notes, standing up, "Besides... unlike yourself, Velezark, we require sacrifice to keep ourselves moving, at least in this world of yours. You sacrificed hundreds of soldiers, of innocent lives, just to bring us out from our worlds and into yours to further your plans. It is these human's jobs now to feed us."

"And why can't I sacrifice more to keep you sustained?" Velezark asked, his annoyance growing, "It would be easier then letting these humans run amok."

"It would be more fun." Anankos said joyfully, spinning around as his additional eyes seal themselves and fade, "Torturing humans in such a way is so satisfying! Destroying themselves, ruining their bodies, crushing their bones and rotting them alive..."

"Doing so to the mind as well is as equally enjoyable," Grima added, "Knowing they'll have to all about wreck themselves is quite a toll on them mentally. Knowing there's no escape, and that at any moment they'll lose control of everything... bleeding them of their conscious will to live and fight, watching them drive themselves into insanity, its a reward unto itself."

Anankos cackled, pointing a finger and a sharp smile at Velezark. "And you call yourself a Chaos Dragon... what a pathetic joke! You may have control of the world in ways humans don't think of, but you have little motivation to do so. Is it jealousy perhaps?"

Velezark kept himself quiet as Anankos sneered, baiting and insulting him with painful reminders of the past. Grima picked up on his annoyance, grinning now as he faces Velezark.

"You grew jealous of the Divine Dragons, and wished to end the light you saw growing," Grima said plainly, holding not a drop of joy from his voice, "A fair goal, though you've just poorly executed yours. Compared to you, we've had more success even if our success were in different continuities of our own universes. Meanwhile you've never succeeded. You have come close, but never got what you wanted."

"Shut up."

Velezark was annoyed at the arrogance they exuded. Perhaps he had yet to achieve his goals, but he was so close now. He had the seal, he would soon have his destruction and chaos. 

"Fate cannot change, and I believe your fate is to fail." Grima grinned, amused by the anger Velezark showed, "Though... bringing us may just stall it long enough for something new to happen."

"It would give me a better chance to have fun, after all," Anankos chuckled, briefly looking down at his hands and realizing that they were still burnt and bleeding from when he grabbed the Raijinto. "...ah, give me a moment. Forgot some wounds. Grima~ Come over here and help, I know you want to."

"I am your only help. Calm yourself."

Grima turns from the fuming Velezark, offering his hand and wrist to Anankos. Without hesitation, Anankos digs his canines into Grima's wrist, biting down twice to make sure he had a good grip before consuming the blood that flowed into his mouth. Grima hissed softly, mostly a reaction from the human he possessed, as Anankos greedily drank from him. For a moment, it felt like Anankos was going to drink his human gone, but he pulled away a minute later, licking at the puncture marks he left, the imprints of his teeth left behind.

He was gentle in handling Grima's wrist, his hands now smooth with fresh skin. Any mark left behind by the Raijinto had all but disappeared. Velezark was... surprisingly caught off guard by that little revelation. 

"Thank you kindly, Grima." Anankos thumbed a line of blood off of Grima's arm, licking it off his thumb. It earned a satisfied smile from the fell dragon, "I'll pay you back a little later."

"Much appreciated."

"I have some things to attend to. I'll leave you two alone, but under no circumstances are you to leave." 

Both dragons looked to Velezark as he left with his command, using an Outrealm portal to leave them. Anankos kept a grip on Grima's wrist, watching the last bits of the portal disappear before letting Grima go. Anankos sighed dramatically before letting himself fall into one of the cushier chairs in the room, draping himself over it.

"How boring. Does he really think having us sit here and do nothing will better his chances?"

Grima shook his head, looking around the room. "He's an incompetent fool. A child playing with toys smarter then him. It's no wonder he's had to resort to pulling us out to combat his foes."

"It gave us the chance to play with our own toys though!" Anankos argued, toying with a lock of his hair, "It's been so long since I got to have him, and it feels so good. Wouldn't you agree, Grima? How long has it been since you got your fun in that body?"

"Quite a while," Grima admits, looking over Anankos, curious as to how the dragon could be so nonchalant about it all. "You're rather relaxed about this, being stuck in this place."

"Hoping universes is nothing new to me."

"Care to explain?" Grima asks, his voice tightening.

Anankos doesn't miss it. He stands and casually walks to Grima before taking him by the waist and pulling him flush to his chest, leaning up to whisper in his ear. Grima didn't fight or struggle him, seeming to lean into him to hear him better, to feel him better. It brought a proud smile to his face.

"Your universe was quite beautiful, for the brief moment a part of myself was there to beg for help. I was saddened to know that I missed you destroying it. I would have killed to see it."

Grima can't help but shudder, smiling to himself as he leans to Anankos, who happily holds him close. He should have suspected such a thing, but it was amusing at least to hear it. He had no knowledge of people from his universe disappearing, though if they were that unnoticeable, then perhaps it was fun. They were in the hands of Anankos, after all. Though perhaps what was more fun was the fact that Anankos seemed greatly interested in him. Perhaps it was the appeal of another dragon, one with a similar call for disaster and genocide. Perhaps it was the body he took hold of, even though it seemed Takumi had attached himself to Marth, of all heroes.

"Are you coming onto me, Anankos?"

"And if I am?"

Grima grinned.

"Keep going then. I see no need to stop you now."

* * *

Being possessed by a demented dragon god with a sadistic streak was horrendous and horrific. Being electrocuted by Raijinto was painful. Beating up his own siblings was a blade to his heart.

Waking up in a puddle of blood wearing what looked to be cloths not his own in a room he had never seen next to a nearly naked Robin was an entirely different fucking feeling and it terrified him.

Trying not to scream his lungs out slipping in blood, hoping to god that Robin wasn't dead, left him in pieces, gasping to fill lungs that felt like they were burning. There was no sign of wounds that would have allowed him to bleed so much, and spare for bite marks along Robin's neck and shoulder, the mage was clear of wounds of well. The blood made no sense, the change of clothing made no sense. He panicked and shook Robin, hoping that the mage wasn't really hurt, and that he was just as fucked up and confused as he was.

"Robin... Robin, gods please wake up."

"Mmmhr..."

"Robin!"

The mage was slow to wake, confusingly mumbling as he opened his eyes. It was then that he realized that he was laying in blood as well, catapulting up and screaming for a moment before swiveling around to look at Takumi, realizing the same things he had done earlier. Without a word, however, Robin launched himself at Takumi, holding him tightly as his breath sped up. Takumi on instinct wrapped his arms around Robin to reciprocate, listening to Robin's rapid heartbeat and his gasping breaths. He could ever hear the quiver in each one as if near tears.

The quiet broken by Robin's breath continued on for who knows how long, unsure of how much time passed, and it was only broken by Robin asking him quietly if he was alright.

"...I'm not sure."

"Were you... did you know that you would be... possessed like that?" Robin asked, leaning back out of Takumi's embrace, but keeping close to him.

Takumi shook his head. "No... but it felt like I had known. We... I didn't even know that dragon existed until now. We had no idea... maybe this was who Azura and Corrin was talking about but..."

Robin gently patted his head, drawing Takumi's eyes in confusion as the mage gently moved his fingers through his bangs. He watched Robin's expression shift from worried to relaxed, then to something wholly tender and caring. Takumi hesitated to close his eyes, astonished by the emotion swarming in Robin's eyes as he moved Takumi's bangs, just gazing at his face as if it were a treasure.

"I'm glad you're alright, at least." Robin told him as his hand pulled away.

"Robin..."

"We're stuck here." Robin told him, looking to one of the windows in the room, his tender expression bleeding into something sober. "Let's just take stock of what's here, see what's around. And find some clothes."

"You are almost naked," Takumi commented, looking at the clothing he himself was wearing, "I don't even know where these came from."

Robin's cheeks colored a little, pointing to Takumi. "Those... are mine."

"S-Seriously?!"

Robin nodded, chuckling for a moment. Takumi was dumbstruck, unsure of what that meant for a moment. Robin was near naked, and he was wearing Robin's clothes, sans his coat. Now that he looked closer to the pants Robin was wearing...

"Those are... my pants you're wearing." Takumi said, growing red as puzzle pieces fit into place. Robin tugged at the pants he wore, coming to the same realization.

Just what happened while they were possessed by those dragons?! Considering the blood all over the floor, the swapped clothing, there only a few answers, and most of those small handful of answers pointed to their dragons using their bodies for purposes Takumi didn't want to think about. Robin was looking around, trying to figure out the same thing. The only conclusion they seemed to agree on silently was the most obvious seeing as one of them was nearly naked, both were curled up against one another on the floor covered in blood without a mark on them.

"...for now, we don't speak of what happened. F-for sanity's sake."

Robin nodded enthusiastically. "Agreed. Let's... let's get back into our own clothes and see what's here. Then maybe we can tackle this."

Neither moved from their spots sat on the floor just beside their blood puddle. Takumi swallowed nervously, looking to Robin as the silence stretched on between them. Robin looked to Takumi soon after, both of them glancing away before looking again.

"...let's get it out of the way so we can do something." Takumi said, breaking the silence. Robin heaved a heavy sigh.

"On three. One, two, three-"

Both inhaled, letting their breath out slowly.

"They used our bodies to have sex."

"They used our bodies to pleasure themselves."

Takumi stood up immediately after admitting it, tugging off the shirt he wore. Robin watched Takumi's face go red before he took another breath, groaning loudly before kicking at the air. His fingers slotted through his hair as he gave an annoyed groan. Robin stood up and took the shirt Takumi shrugged off. He wondered where Takumi's clothes were since he was only wearing Takumi's pants. Just what the hell had those dragons done to them?

"What the hell is going on anymore... why can't any of this be simple?"

"From the start, I don't think it would have been simple... but this makes it even more confusing."

Takumi let his shoulders sag, looking to Robin for a moment as the mage held his shirt. For a moment, Takumi wondered if their shirts were needed at this point. Robin thought the same, setting his shirt down for a moment on the floor before moving for one of the windows, looking out of it with wide and curious eyes. Takumi joined him a moment later, looking out to the castle courtyard covered in fresh snow. It stretched on for miles over the peaks of mountains around the castle they were in. He hadn't figured this world had such a climate, but it seemed possible now since he was locked up in one.

"...we should find your clothes, Takumi. All you have right now are your pants."

"Good idea. I hope that dragon didn't ruin it by ripping it or something just as awful."


End file.
